otherkinfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampirekin
Vampires *Vampires are considered mythological or folkloric revenants who subsist by feeding on the blood of the living. In folkloric tales, the undead vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early Nineteenth Century. Although vampiric entities have been recorded in most cultures, the term vampire was not popularised until the early 18th century, after an influx of vampire superstition into Western Europe from areas where vampire legends were frequent, such as the Balkans and Eastern Europe, although local variants were also known by different names, such as vrykolakas in Greece and strigoi in Romania. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to what can only be called mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism. *In modern times, however, the vampire is generally held to be a fictitious entity, although belief in similar vampiric creatures such as the chupacabra still persists in some cultures. Early folkloric belief in vampires has been ascribed to the ignorance of the body's process of decomposition after death and how people in pre-industrial societies tried to rationalise this, creating the figure of the vampire to explain the mysteries of death. Porphyria was also linked with legends of vampirism in 1985 and received much media exposure, but has since been largely discredited. *The charismatic and sophisticated vampire of modern fiction was born in 1819 with the publication of The Vampyre by John Polidori; the story was highly successful and arguably the most influential vampire work of the early 19th century. However, it is Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula which is remembered as the quintessential vampire novel and provided the basis of the modern vampire legend. The success of this book spawned a distinctive vampire genre, still popular in the 21st century, with books, films, and television shows. The vampire has since become a dominant figure in the horror genre. Vampire - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Sanguine Vampires *Sanguine Vampires are those who need to drink blood in order to live. Often characterized by everyday society to be extremely pale individuals with black hair, and elongated upper canine teeth, and of the Gothic culture, many Vampires actually will adopt this image, in order to hide in the open, so to speak. Fooling people into believing they're just your everyday Vampire wanna-be, or goth. *Also known as Sangvores. Autovampirism :**The consuption of ones own blood. :**Most sanguinarian vampires start out practicing autovampirism. It is most commonly believed that this practice is not helpful to a vampire. Clinical Vampirism :**Clinical Vampirism or Renfield's Syndrome, is a mental disorder where the person has an obsession to drink blood. The craving for blood comes from the idea that it contains mythical or magical powers. The blood is often worshipped and/or consumed. Psychic Vampires *Psychic vampirism is defined by the "Need" to obtain pranic other energies in order sustain or replace lost energies, beause the vampire either lacks the capacity to create or store their own energy or does not create enough of the energy needed to function properly. *Also known as Psychevores. *There are several types of Psychic vampire. These are: :**Psychic/Pranic. These are mentioned above. :**Tantric/Eros/Sexual. Feed from Sexual energies released/produced during sexual encounters. :**Empathic. Feeds from the emotions of others. Sometimes gets combined with the Psychic/Pranic group. :**Elemental. Feed from the energies produced by the elements. Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Electricty, and Plant life. *For more information please check out: http://www.psychicvampire.org Category:Otherkin Hybrid Vampires *Hybrid Vampires are the combination of Sanguinarian and Psychic vampire. *They either need to feed from both sources or they can switch between one or the other. Links and Sources 1.Nocturnus 2.Voices of the Vampire Community (VVC) 3.Sanguinarius 4.SphynxCat's Real Vampires Support Page 5.Suscitatio Enterprises, LLC Research Site Vampirism & Energy Work Research Study (VEWRS and AVEWRS) 6.The Vampiric Community Message Board & Resource Site 7.Darkness Embraced Vampire & Occult Society 8.House Kheperu Site 9.Atlanta Vampire Alliance (AVA) 10.TrueForm Within 11.Vampires Realm Of Darkness 12.SangSpace Vampire Community 13.The Vampirism Community eList Yahoo Group 14.Twilight Meetup Group 16.The Vampire Zilchy's YouTube Q&A